One of the conventional methods by which ceramics articles are produced is a method in which ceramics raw material powder and a binder are mixed to form a plastic dough which is injection molded into a desired shape, and the molded article is heated, e.g., at a temperature of from 400.degree. to 500.degree. C. to eliminate organic compounds, and then the article is sintered at a temperature of from 800.degree. to 1800.degree. C.
Conventional binder comprises a mixture of a thermoplastic resin as a main ingredient and an organic compound such as naphthalene, anthracene, camphor, phenanthrene, etc.
However, this type of binder is disadvantageous in that after elimination treatment of organic compounds from molded articles they remain in the article in a considerable amount and ceramics articles obtained by sintering molded articles tend to suffer a poor appearance since cracks and voids occur on the surface of the articles. In addition, when the above-described dough is injection molded, molding pressure becomes too high to continue injection molding. When the molding temperature is elevated in order to decrease the molding pressure, not only decomposition of binder occurs, thus giving rise to defective molding, but also it takes a long time to eliminate organic compounds from molded articles, resulting in poor productivity.